Gintama Christmas Special
by la fleur d'or
Summary: GINHIJI! All the trees are sold out- Katsura is lonely and Hijikata gets drunk? Find out what goes on when it's Christmas in Gintama world.


**GINTAMA CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!! **

**A/N:** Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and Happy Holidays! ^-^ I thought I'd celebrate the holiday with a special Christmas story on my favorite anime, and everybodies favorite BL pairing, GinHiji! XD So here goes! I hope you enjoy! On another note, this story is a one-shot and has nothing to do with my other Gintama fanfic I'm writing! Have fun!

* * *

**CHRISTMAS ALWAYS SUCKS REALLY BAD **

It was a freezing winter day in Edo, and the streets were busy with tedious shoppers and petty workers on this Christmas eve. One permed samurai shuffled along the icy streets, his gloved hands trying to become warmer inside the pockets of his large winter jacket. The earmuffs on his head weren't helping much. Damned cheap things... Didn't protect his delicate form from this monstrous winter. Oh why did he have to be out here in such weather!? That's right... Kagura... Gintoki would have sighed if his teeth weren't chattering.

_That Same Morning _

"Oh Gin-san!" The shriek of a harpie woke the Yoruzuya from his peaceful slumber. He rubbed his tired eyes as the witch continued. "It's your lovely and beautiful Otae, here to spread her loveliness and kindness!"

"Gin-san, wake up." And Shinpachi was at his door, looking at him with those four eyes of his. How annoying.

Gin groaned and turned over. "Shinpachi... what time is it...? Don't you have a fanclub to run? Leave me alone."

He heard Kagura's shouts from the front room. "Sis!" He groaned again. Hangovers weren't any fun. Maybe he shouldn't have had all those Dom Perignons at the club...? But they were so delicious! Not to his wallet though...

"Gin-sannnnnnn, it's noon, you should be up. Not to mention tonight's Christmas Eve," Shinpachi told him, nodding his head and folding his arms.

Gin ignored him. However, Otae wasn't pleased. "What's this I hear? A lazy bum refuses to get out of bed?! Well then we'll just have to force him shall we Kagura-chan..."

Gin immediately jolted out of bed and was in his clothes in a second. He shivered upon seeing the face of Shinpachi's older sister-Demon... The samurai rubbed his tired eyes and walked to the fridge to grab some strawberry milk.

Kagura was jumping up and down. "Gin-san, Gin-san it's Christmas!"

Otae laughed, hiding her lips with her dainty gorilla hand. She explained, "No no Kagura-chan. Today is the day before Christmas, not the opposite."

Kagura's eyes widened and she jumped on Gin's leg, gasping, "Mommy lied to Kagura-chan! Why mommy, why!? And after Kagura-chan got her little hopes up...! I suppose you're going to tell me next that Santa Clause isn't real either?!"Gin looked down at her with his dead eyes, picking his nose with one pinky. Kagura leaped off, covering her face with her arm in shame. "That was proof enough! I'll never trust mommy again!" She knelt to the ground, shedding tears of misery. Shinpachi patted her back.

Otae looked to Gin-san, a smile on her face. "Speaking of Christmas... Gin-san... wherever are the presents and tree?" She was smiling, eyes closed, but Gin could detect a much sinister feeling behind that face.

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Hahaha, about that..." "Well?" Otae cocked her head, smiling oh so sinisterly. "I- um... well... it's- you see- justaway... and so and so's... and Oh-Shinpachi, is that you calling me? Oh you need my help, I'll be right there!" he called, his voice getting higher, and he made to run away to safety. But the Gorilla woman was advancing on him, her form becoming very demonic. And she literally kicked Gin's ass, several times in fact. He came out with bruises on his face and bumps on his head, rubbing his tush.

"Now...." Otae smiled once again, folding her hands. "What was it you said you were going to do today Gin-san?"

_Back to Reality _

Thus, Gin was sent out into streets, using his JUMP savings to buy a tree. He rubbed his butt once more. It still hurt. That damn gorilla... Her fists were like bricks. How long had he been walking anyways? He didn't pay attention until he came across the tree lot. And to his dismay, all there was was snow. The lot was entirely empty, nothing but white lay before him. Nooooooooo. This can't be happening! He couldn't go back without a tree- Otae would disembowel him! Then again he could just run away... Take a plane to space, change his name, grow a mustache... NO! He was thinking to hard. Calm down Gintoki, he told himself. Just find another place that sells trees. This, was not an easy thing to do. Gin didn't know any other places he could buy a tree. His ideas varied tho... He tried the market shops, but everything was sold out. He went to the convenience store, but they didn't sell trees. Soon he just began going to every open store and shop that he came across.

"Sir you do realize this is a ramen shop?"

Gin just stared. "So you don't sell trees?"

He tried everyplace he could think of.

"Yes, I'll take the green fir to go..."

"What are you ordering?! This is a nato restaurant! Nato!"

"Nato?! Who likes that stuff anyways..."

_The Junk place..._

"Do you have Christmas trees?"

"We have a broken picture of a Christmas tree..." The lady held up a fine frame with a picture of a grand tree and a crack right down the middle of the glass.

In the end, Gin wound up with a bowl of ramen and a broken picture of a tree. He found a park bench and sat down in despair. He began to imagine life living under the gorilla's rule. He would have to wash feet everyday, scrub floors and feed her bananas for the rest of his life! And Shinpachi and Kagura would laugh and point at him like a circus animal. And he'd remind himself everyday, 'Gin-san, you should have bought a tree!' That mustache idea didn't sound so bad now...

Trivial noses shook him out of his stupor. An old woman pushing a shopping cart toddled on by slowly and noisily. The wheels in the metal cart needed some oil. Gin could have kissed someone right at that moment! For when he looked up he saw what, but a large green tree inside the woman's cart. He jumped up and approached her. She looked blind, and homeless. Her white hair was fixed in a tight bun, her eyes slanted behind those thick-rimmed glasses. The day kimono she wore was wrinkled and stained, no longer the white color it originally was. Gin walked in front of her to see if she would notice. She did not. He grinned infamously. This was going to be easy. Still... he hated to steal from an old person... but he was planning on a full-gorilla-dictator-less-life and this woman would be lucky to make it to the morning. He reached forward to grab the tree but was shocked to have his hand slapped away by a cane!!??

"Ow!" He rejected his hand and held it carefully as it turned red and throbbed painfully. He looked at the lady but was shocked once more to see her still in the same state- slowly moving as if she hadn't just slapped him with a cane! Hahah, I must be going crazy... Yes that's it... There's no way this weak old lady just hit me... So he tried once again, and once again pulled back his beaten hand. This time he jumped back and pointed at the woman. "Alright you evil sorceress! Show yourself and stop slapping my damn hand! What are you some kind of annoying grandma who always pinches my cheeks?"

Suddenly the little old woman was not a little old woman anymore. A huge red creature burst out of her head and lunged at Gin, roaring like the beast it was. It blew the skin off his face from the impact of the wind. Then the monster shrunk back into the old lady and waddled off.

The Samurai was left standing there drenched in Amanto spit, which then immediately froze. Thus making him even more cold as it froze lightly over his body. He was shivering as he made his way pathetically back to the apartment. "Be prepared to become my slave!" an inner Otae voice told him, laughing like the witch she was. Gin's eyes were shut though he was walking down the icy path of Edo streets. And not far away, a Shinsengumi dog was preoccupied with a large Christmas tree to watch where he was going. And the two collided. Gin was the one to fall down, considering he didn't have the weight of a 6' 3" tree on his back.

"Oi, can't you see Gin-"

"Watch where you're going-"

"-san's walking here."

"-you asshole."

Just as Gin finished his sentence he was graced with the angelic (demon?) face of Hijikata-kun who was in turn gawking down at the silver-permed man. After a considerable amount of silence, and awkward staring, Gin stood up and Hijikata began talking all at the same time. His face reverted to normal. He said, narrowing his icy blue's, "mind moving you permed loser? I've got somewhere to be."

Gintoki raised his eyebrows. "Still as happy as ever to see me aren't you Hijikata-kun...?" He smiled warmly. This smile was one he rarely showed to just anyone. But Hijikata wasn't just anyone. In fact he was the one.

"Fuck off Yorozuya," Hijikata retaliated, annoyed and frustrated already. Why of all days did he have to run into this guy?

Gin's face fell. "You're so mean Oogushi-kun... even on a day like this you can't be nice."

"Why would anyone be nice to you you lazy fuck," Hijikata replied. Dammit, he needed a cigarette. Being in Gin's presence always stressed him out... If it wasn't for this tree he would have already been chain-smoking it up the shabu shabu.

Gin-san raised his brows and shrugged his shoulders. "I should expect as much. After all, you're never nice unless I have you in bed..." he muttered, looking nonchalant as he scratched his head.

Hijikata's face turned an unmistakable red. "B-bastard! Shut the hell up!"

"Oi oi, your face is turning even redder Oogushi-kun..." Gin teased, poking the Vice Commander's chest.

Hijikata's mind was betraying him. All the times he had been... with Gin... he swallowed hard, were now playing over and over in his head. How many times had he given himself to that stupid Yorozuya? It was embarrassing to think about. And now, he was sure the samurai would draw him in again. He lowered his head. That bastard... he doesn't even care about my feelings at all. Seduces me every time, and then goes to clubs on the weekends to flirt with women... I'll never forgive him. "Leave me alone today. I don't want to see your face," he warned.

"Eh?" Gin laughed nervously. Had he said something wrong? Was there something on his face? Every other time this worked on the Shinsengumi bastard, but today was different. "Ano... Hijikata-san, have I done something wrong?"

The ebony-haired man narrowed his eyes at him and roared back angrily, "What do you mean, 'have you done something wrong'?! You should know you clueless loser!"

His blank eyes told it all; he obviously had no idea what Hijikata was talking about. "Hmmm... it had to have been after I last saw you... lets see..." Gin set a hand on his chin in thought. "After you left... I went to sleep, woke up... bought the latest issue of JUMP..." he went off naming everything he had done while Hijikata watched him with a demon's intent.

That fucking permed-ass-loser, he can't even admit to what he's done! It made Hijikata more and more angry. Goddamn he needed that fucking cigarette!

"...oh and then I made a snowman, drank some cocoa and after that I went drinking at the club." After he was finished he just stared at Hijikata blankly.

Hijikata stared back angrily. Gin scratched his head. It was quiet. Then, came the bomb. "ARE YOU TELLING ME AFTER SAYING IT YOU STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID WRONG!!?? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU NOT HAVE A BRAIN? OR MAYBE IT'S ALL THOSE TIMES DRINKING AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE WITH BEAUTIFUL WOMEN ALL OVER YOU THAT HAS ROTTED AWAY YOUR BRAIN AS WELL AS YOUR HEART?" Hijikata felt foolish as soon as the last line emptied his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that... he didn't mean to say that. But apparently, Gin didn't hear it. Or, chose to ignore it. Because the next thing that came out of his mouth wasn't focusing on the situation at all.

"Oi, what are you doing carrying a tree anyways Oogushi-kun?"

Hijikata was furious. Even after his heartfelt outburst the man still hadn't gotten a clue. "DON'T JUST CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!!"

"Are you perhaps selling it?"

Hijikata sighed. It was useless. He might as well just give up on the samurai and go marry a homely woman to service all his needs. One who doesn't argue and likes mayonnaise, perhaps. He set the tree down so it was leaning up against him and lit a ciggarette. "I'm getting rid of it. Kondo bought it for me, after I told him I wouldn't need one in the first place..." Gin raised his eyebrow. "I'm not celebrating Christmas."

"Oogushi-kun, are you jewish?! Why, you never told me! And all this time I had-"

"No you idiot I'm not jewish! I don't have any reason, nor anyone to celebrate Christmas with... So what's the point..." Gin didn't hear him, but was already at the tree, poking and looking at it's branches admiringly.

"My my, it's far too ugly to be called a tree." It wasn't. "Not even worthy to get rid of. Maybe someone could take it off your hands for you instead...?"

"Fine! Whatever! Take it and go away!" Gin did just as he said. He picked up the tree with ease and had it over his back. Hijikata began to walk away.

"By the way Hijikata-san, you should come by later. I have to give you your gift!" Gin called to his departing figure.

"Tch... whatever," the Vice Commander mumbled. He slid the cigarette between his lips, his eyes searching through snowy streets. He would never admit that he was thinking over that proposition.

* * *

Back home, Kagura was leaping around the tree, stringing lights all around, while Shinpachi was chasing after her saying, "that's not how you do it Kagura-chan!"

Otae was going through the box of ornaments she had brought over and Gin was sitting in his chair with his feet on his desk, reading JUMP. So Ichigo can control his after all? Hmm that's shocking. I could use that ability... Gin was lost in JUMP wonderland, not noticing the demonic aura creeping up on him.

"Ahahaha, Shinpachi! You'll never catch me now!" Kagura was shouting. She was now running through the entire house with the lights trailing behind her, wrapping around everything they came in contact with. And the straight-man himself was trying to stop her. "Kagura! Stop you're making a mess of things! Kaguraaaaaaaaaaa! Gin-san, heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!"

"Kagura, time for your nap... or whatever..." Gin lazily commented. His eyes never tore away from the comic pages. Suddenly, the comic was torn from Gin's hands. He looked up, "Oi, give that-" And was startled to see a demon gorilla towering over him.

Otae slid the sleeves of her kimono up to her elbows and cracked her knuckles. "SO THE STUPID-LAZY-LOSER THINKS HE CAN TAKE A BREAK WHILE THE REST OF US SLAVE OVER TO PUT TOGETHER THE TREE, DOES HE?"

Gin looked for ways to escape. Just as he found one, Kagura ran past him, then entangling him in the Christmas lights like the tree itself. Then, Gin was being dragged across the ground as the chase wore on. "Ahhhh! Shinpachi, save me!" He cried at the glasses man running after them.

"THINK YOU CAN RUN AWAY!" And Otae was right behind her brother.

"Gin-saaaaaaaaaan I'm coming!" Shinpachi yelled back. Meanwhile Kagura was still laughing maniacilly, and Gin was still screaming. Holy hell... how can she run at this speed!?

In the other room, Sadaharu covered his ears with his huge paws. Why were these people so loud? he thought to himself. Why couldn't he live with a nice quiet family? One with a mother a father, and two kids who were stepsister and brother, and would eventually fall in love, but then later on find out that they are actually brother and sister. Never mind, that didn't quite sound like a peaceful family. Maybe he should stop assisting Kagura when she watched that weird soap opera anime...

The large dog opened his eyes and got up to see what the fuss was about. He saw his beloved master running around trailing the white-haired idiot around with a string and the two other idiots were following her. It looked like fun. Sadaharu's animal instincts kicked in, and they told him to join the chase. So he did.

Gin wasn't really scared until Sadaharu leaped in behind him. "Ahhhhhh! No Sadauharu, sit boy! Sit!" The dog was baring his fangs, tongue hanging out of his mouth. Gin turned toward Kagura and screamed, "FASTER KAGURA-FASTER!"

Otae wasn't going to lose just yet. "Shinpachi- out of the way!" She shoved her brother aside and advanced on the dog.

"Nooooo! Gin-san, I have failed you." Shinpachi was on all fours, head bent as he faced shame. "Father, please take pity on me in the afterlife." He was there until the train went back around and before it was too late Sadaharu grabbed him by the collar of his kimono and threw him onto his back. Shinpachi was screaming like a little girl as he clung to the dogs neck while he ran at the speed of 12130- who knows how fast he was going! All Shinpachi knew then was, 'he was going to die.'

The noise they were making didn't just disturb Sadaharu. Everyone's favorite grannies, Otose and Catherine slam open the door to reveal their unattractive faces. "What on earth is going on up here?" Otose yells. No one hears her, they're all too busy screaming and shouting on their own.

Catherine says, "Otose-san, I've told you these thieves can't be trusted. Now they're destroying your building."

"You're one to talk Catherine..." Otose shot her a glance then returned her attention to the scene. "Hey, you brute excuse for a girl, stop this, you'll ruin this place again..."

Kagura shouted back, "shut up you old hag!"

That struck a nerve. Otose's forehead bulged and her demon was unleashed.

* * *

Katsura could walk down the streets without getting blasted by a Shinsengumi cannon, or chased after by dogs, but he wore his disguise anyways. Something about that frilly pirates costume got to him. Anyways, the reason for this, was because the dogs were all on holiday. Katsura, as well. Except he didn't have anyone he could celebrate with. Elizabeth had suddenly ran off the following morning and he hadn't seen her since. So he thought he would drop in on Gin. They were old friends after all. Even if the Yorozuya did get his name wrong, sometimes. A lot. Since it was Christmas, he had picked up a few gifts to bring them. Walking up the stairs, Katsura heard loud noises and crashing sounds. He touched the sword hilt at his side, just in case. He suspected the worst. Was Gin-san being attacked? When he got to the top of the stairs he kicked open the door and rushed in. Then, he stopped, shocked at what he saw.

This time, when the door was opened. Everybody looked. And they all froze. Katsura watched them all, Kagura was at the front of the mess, holding the start of a line of Christmas lights and meanwhile choking Otose as she clung to her back like a monkey. Next came Gintoki himself, wrapped up like a fish in the lights, with Catherine at his front-sitting on his back with her fists at his hair, and Otae at his back with her foot on his butt. Behind her was Sadaharu who had Shinpachi on top, holding onto his neck and looking like he had just went for a ride on a really crazy roller-coaster.

Katsura's face was blank. "Is this a bad time...?"

* * *

Why he was out here in this cold Hijikata didn't know. He wrapped the scarf tighter around his neck and shivered. He should be inside. But he didn't feel like it. It was dark already, the moon illuminating his pale face as he stood on the bridge which looked over the lake. He had a cigarette in his mouth and a bottle of sake in the other. Christmas' were always depressing for him. They were always so lonely... Usually he stayed indoors drinking. This night, he just wanted to be... somewhere else. But no, he could never go there. Not willingly anyways. It was too embarrassing. Then again, he was invited. Still... He took a swig out of the bottle.

He wasn't going to be tricked by that bastard anymore. It hurt to much. And with Hijikata, his feelings were hardly ever hurt. He sighed. Christmas really does suck. Why was he so pathetic? Standing all alone on the bridge, drinking sake for Christs sake?! Anyone that would have seen him would have surely thought, 'My that man is so pathetic. He's spending Christmas all alone. How selfish!'

"Tch... you're the selfish one!" Hijikata leered. He threw the sake bottle into the water. He was of course talking about Gintoki.

"Stupid stupid stupid Yorozuya fuck... why won't you just be serious for once...?" Hijikata buried his face in his sleeves. "Am I not someone important enough to be serious about?" His eyes stung. It wasn't because of the cold. "What am I saying? It's my fault..." Hijikata felt water run down his cheeks. "I'm not capable of letting anyone in..." He thought of Mitsuba and the harsh truth slapped him in the face. Or was that the wind? He began to cry more. It was his fault, all of it was his fault.

And yet...

He needed to see him.

Hijikata stumbled through the winter until he reached a familiar street and looked up at the welcoming bright lights. He climbed the steps. He could hear voices, people laughing inside. He meant to knock, but couldn't. Instead his fist lay in front of him, trembling before the door. After a minute or two, the door was opened by none other than Gintoki. His eyes widened when he saw Hijikata standing there. He knew by the sight of him that he wasn't planning on coming in, and it wouldn't turn out to be a good thing if he had anyways. Not with Kagura there.

"Gin-san, who is it? Tell them to go away..." Kagura called from inside the house.

Gin responded, "Umm, Kagura-chan I'm going out."

"What? But it's Christmas Eve!!"

"I won't be long, I just need to buy some... some eggnog!" With that said he shut the door and walked out into the cold.

They walked down the street, side by side until Gin suddenly pushed Hijikata into an alley and kissed him so fiercely his lips stung. He pulled back and said, "were you crying? You should have told me you didn't like when I went to the club." His arms were around the Vice Commander, hands rubbing his back, fussing in his hair. He kissed him again.

"Mmf- I... I'm not your wife, it doesn't matter to me where you go." Hijikata broke apart, blushing like mad.

Gin pressed their foreheads together. "If it does just tell me, Hijikata please. I don't care if you're jealous. All I care about is you..."

"H-how can I believe you? You're never serious, especially when it comes to me!"

"Please believe me, I- I'm not sure how to be with you." Hijikata's eyes widened. Gin looked nervous. But he went on. "You're amazing; you're so beautiful, and strong, and-and fucking adorable in bed, and just so out of my league, I just never expected that someone like me who drinks so much that my heart and brain has rotted away could have a chance with someone like you."

The mayora's eyes widened. He replied, "you-you heard...?"

"Did you really mean it?"

Hijikata gasped, "No. You're not anything like what I say you are. You're very caring, and your heart is definetely there, may even be... greater than mine. That's why you're better than me. I'm no good at expressing my feelings... I don't understand... why you even talk to me at all. I'm rude to you, I beat you up... and I'm nothing like those girls at the bar. And still you..."

"So you are jealous... and very insecure," The Silver Samurai held his Oogushi-kun closer, looking up at the sky. "God Hijikata... I love you so much, yet you pull away every time. Now I see why... Look, I don't care about anyone else. I love you and only you. I love your personality, and I don't care how rude you are to me, I'll always love you."

Hijikata wanted to say something similar. He wanted to tell Gin how much he loved him... because he did, didn't he? And yet the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. "G-gin... I-I..." He couldn't do it.

"You don't have to say that ya know... not just because I said it. I can wait forever, for you to say it if it takes that long." His eyes were full of love for the Demon Vice Commander.

"You won't turn to a woman...?" Hijikata was unconvinced slightly.

"What woman could be better than my sweet Oogushi-kun?" The lazy samurai grinned and groped his lover possessively.

Hijikata was breathless. His face was hot. "B-but... but those girls at the club?"

"Oh, them?" Gin scratched his head and explained, "Every time I go over there they're all over me. I tell them I have a lover... but they don't listen. I can stop going there if you like."

Hijikata blushed from jumping to conclusions earlier. "N-no it's okay."

"Or maybe you can come with me next time?" Gin winked.

The Mayora looked down at his feet, blushing nonstop. "You're an idiot..." he muttered, smiling. He leaned up and kissed his partner sweetly. They hadn't made out in a long time. Why not do it this Christmas eve? Hijikata had forgotten how good Gin was at kissing. "Mmm..." he loved when Gin used tongue. The permed-head nibbled on his lip and he moaned again. Gintoki kissed down his jawline, his neck and begin sucking on the sweet skin there.

"Mmmn, you're skin's hot. R'you drunk?"

"A-ahh! A little..."

"Hmmm? My Oogushi-kun isn't as innocent as he lets people believe..." He bit down on the soft skin, emitting a cry from said man.

"Since when have I ever been innocent?" Hijikata smirked down at Gintoki suggestively. It gave him a sexy demeanor... sure it was a little demonic... but sexy nonetheless. That face drove the Yorozuya wild. He attacked it with his lips almost with an animalistic hunger. Tongues clashed ferociously. Hijikata was becoming hard by the second. It was the alcoholic that did this to him. It was making everything seem 100% better. "Ahh, mmm, we should g-go to your apartment."

"Can't. Kagura's there. Why not yours?" Gin said in between kisses. He nibbled on his beloveds pink lips, slipping a hand into his shirt.

Hijikata gasped in pleasure, "Do you want to get discovered? Anyone could hear us there!"

Oh to hell with it, Gin thought. It was either his place, or this cold alley wall. There was absolutely no way he was refusing this sexy, drunk, blushing Hijikata in front of him. And he knew the other wouldn't quite appreciate being naked and penetrated in this freezing temperature, more or less in a filthy alleyway. Kagura should be asleep by now anyways.

* * *

"Oh, you're so tight Oogushi-kun! You're swallowing my fingers right up..."Gintoki exclaimed as his passion-filled eyes watched his lover intensely.

"Nngh-" Hijikata twisted and turned, shaking from the pleasure. "Don't call me that... permed bastard." Gintoki bent his fingers crookedly, moving them around inside. His other hand slid up and down the Mayora's hard shaft. Hijikata moaned and cried, "Haa... G-gin!"

"Hmm... what is it?" the Samurai teased, smiling.

Toushirou exclaimed, "stop playing around and do me you bastard!"

"Not yet... you need to be... prepared more." Gintoki knelt down to tease the skin around his lover's nipple.

Hijikata groaned, "don't care... fuck, just put it in!"

"Fuck... you're so sexy!" Gintoki kissed his lips, bathing in his beauty. That flushed red face, those docile blue blue eyes. He was so lucky. And hearing his lover say that, he just couldn't resist and threw all his sanity out the window.

And he fucked Hijikata hard and rough. The Demon Vice Commander was on top, his thighs laying over Gin's own as he was thrust up and down in pure ecstasy. His arms were wrapped around his beloveds neck. Gin's nails were piercing the beautiful skin on Toushiro's hips. But it didn't hurt. If anything, it felt all the more amazing. No, Hijikata wasn't a masochist! Gin-san was just terribly good at sex. So good it had to be illegal. Why the way his taut muscles ripped as he thrust into the other... the look on his face... so sexy. Oh shit, the Mayora was going to come.

"Haa... ahng, G-gin! I'm coming!" It just felt so good.

Said man smirked, "already?"

"...s'yer fault..."

Gin chuckled. "Hmmm? Is it? No, I think Oogushi-kun is the one to blame. Having such a slutty body..." Gin squeezed his ass. "That would make any man fall to his knees..."

"Ahh-ahh!" Hijikata lost it, and came all over his own chest. He was breathing hard and heavy. He was ready to retire, but Gin wasn't. In a matter of seconds the Samurai had him back-first on the ground and was pounding into him as hard as he could. So fast... and hot... fuck. Hijikata was hard once again. His Gintoki was taking him for the second time, and it felt amazing. Now that their feelings had been established he felt even better. As soon as Gin struck that sweet spot however, Hijikata had only been living half the pleasure.

He arched his back up against Gin and the blankets, and cried out, "Gintoki, hahh, Gintoki I love you!" He didn't know what made him say it, especially at a time like this. Hijikata was the sort of person where it ruined sex to say things like, 'I love you.' He had never thought that with Gin-san it would make it so much more special.

Gin's eyes widened. He smiled and said, "You-you said it! Say it again, Toushiro..." He hit his lover's spot again and again making him cry out the words in pleasure.

"I love you Gin, nnng... shit I fucking love you!" He was coming as he said it, and hearing his sexy voice reach it's height, Gin too followed suit, clutching onto his sweet desire.

* * *

The sun shone annoyingly on the Demon Vice Commander's face. His husky voice commanded it to commit seppeku in a lazy drawl before he turned on his other side. Gintoki's strong arms wrapped themselves around his naked body and pulled him up against his chest. "...gushi-kun," he muttered in his sleep.

"Shut up..." said person told him. "I'm trying to sleep."

"So rude! Even after what we did last night..."

Hijikata scowled. "You're gross."

"Says the guy who eats mayonnaise out of jars."

"Arg-just shut up!" He grabbed a pillow and stuffed it in Gintoki's face. "Don't you know nobody likes hangovers!"

The samurai still clung to Hijikata. "You're the one who needs to shut up! You're going to wake up Kagura-chan!"

"Gin-saaaaaaaan! It's Christmas!!!"

Too late.

Hijikata sighed and buried his throbbing head in between a pillow. "great..."

Suddenly what Kagura had said occurred to Gin. It was Christmas. He got up and began rummaging through drawers. "Aha! found it..." Gin exclaimed. He settled back down to his partner on the futon and tossed something in front of Hijikata's face. The Mayora opened his eyes. He saw a small black box with a silver ribbon around it.

"Hmm... what's this?" He knew what it was. He just couldn't believe Gin had actually gotten him something. Then again knowing him it was probably something from the 2 cent store.

"Your gift." Gin began to pick his nose nonchalantly as the other picked up the box.

"I-I didn't get you anything..."

"You don't have to. Last night was good enough."

"Pervert..." he muttered. His fingers began to untie the ribbon.

"Wait- you have to face me first!" Gin said. His lover scowled but turned around anyways and proceeded to open his present. He was so shocked he almost dropped it.

"A-a ring...?"

It wasn't anything major. Just a simple silver band. But it meant so much more.

Hijikata's face was above all, absent of words. He looked up at Gintoki, who was rubbing the back of his head and looking away. "It's not like a wedding ring... moreover a ring that signifies you're mine..."

Hijikata Toushirou blushed. His eyes gave off the impression of being irritated and he averted them because it was just too embarrassing, when he said, "well, aren't you going to put it on me?"

Gintoki, who was unsure whether Hijikata would accept it in the first place, laughed and smiled. He reached for the ring, "gladly, my Oogushi-kun."

"Don't call me that."

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? Bad right? JK, well I know the sex scene wasn't my best. I was in a hurry to get this finished in time for the holidays that I had to rush things with it but regardless, I hope it was somewhat good ^-^ Anyways, review and fav and stuff! Thank you! Happy Holidays!


End file.
